The Live One Lives
by Fahsky
Summary: A Newman recounts her life from birth onwards. My first upload.
1. Relaxation

The Life One Lives  
  
Author's Note...  
Hello, & thank you for checking out my first ever uploaded story to this wonderful site. I hope you enjoy it. As of  
now, May 8th, 2003, this story is still in progress. This story stars my own character, Akemi Chi. She was one of my  
first characters, way back when - in the days of Phantasy Star Online Ver. 1. Not as far back as the originals on the  
Genesis, but far for me! This story contains a lot of backround information - a lot of it made up by me, for this story's  
purpose. Some is true, or elaborated... You decide what's what! Some inspiration for the way Akemi acts in the  
begining of her life is taken from the idea of Persocoms, from the anime Chobits. Also, general attitude of some  
Newmen in later chapters also will greatly resemble Persocoms, as you will see. ;) Also, this story (especially this  
chapter! u.u) contains things that may not be suitable for people younger than 13. Please, do not read it unless you  
feel mature enough to do so. Thank you, & I hope you enjoy my story! If you do, please tell me. Flames will be  
ignored.   
  
Disclamer  
Sega & other companies own Phantasy Star, & all related items. Chobits & all related items belong to someone else.  
My characters belong to me. Story concept belongs to me. Please do not post this elsewhere without my permisson.  
I am making no money from this.  
  
Chapter 1: Relaxation  
  
"Whooooo! What - a - DAY!", Akemi Chi exclaimed as she fell onto her back, dropping her twin Red Daggers at her  
sides. Less than two feet away lay a disgusting puddle of booma blood, still steaming in the sunlight. The Newman  
couldn't care less - her arms were killing her, & she'd been slaying monsters left & right for the better part of eight  
hours. She stretched her arms in a tight bow above her head & snuggled into the lush grass beneath her. "This is the  
life... The hard, hard life..."  
  
Akemi was an older Newman. Most she saw around these days weren't. Some were a year, a couple months,  
whatever; but none matched her 12 & a half years. She didn't feel her age - she didn't look it either. To look at her, a  
human would think, eh, that girl's only 18, or 20, something around there. But this was logical, as Newmen don't age  
like humans. They age like, well, /i men.   
  
For example, a 2 month old Newman would look to be about 15 in human years. To ever reach a point where a  
Newman looked 100 in human years, however, it would take at least 4 centuries or more. The reason for this is the  
way a Newman's body is made. The heart beats much slower, metabolism is much slower (requiring to eat only once  
in a while, & also keeping their bodies more "shapely" than a humans), & their blood is thicker. These, however, are  
only a few key differences between humans & Newmen.  
  
Strangely enough however, even though Newmen are much healthier than any human, they can die at any moment.  
Literally. A Newman can be fine, in top physical form in one moment, & the next lifeless & growing stiff on the floor.  
So far, there is no explanation for this. Scientists have done countless autopsies, & changed the makeup of their  
genetics several dozen times - all with the same results. Every autopsy showed a perfectly healthy Newman who  
should be alive - but for some reason was not. Other than that, nothing.   
  
Akemi yawned hugely, feeling very alive. She often felt this way, elated, as though she could take on the world &  
come out grinning. Her past wasn't bothering her today. It hardly ever did, despite the fact it hadn't been a happy  
one.  
  
Since her "birth" in 3045, Akemi had been little more than a slave. She had been constructed for a wealthy bachelor,  
Alex R. Hallenday III who felt he couldn't trust real women not to steal his fortune through divorce. So, he specially  
ordered a Newman from CynTech Industries, a leading Newman laboratory. He believed that by simply ordering a  
bride, he could avoid all the hassles of finding & wooing a respectable girl. However, he overlooked one thing - his  
pride in the face of the public.   
  
Most people (especially the rich & glitzy crowd he hung around) would ridicule him in public, & laugh at him behind  
his back for having to "build" a bride. Surely, he must be either impotent, or a terrible womanizer. When he realized  
this, he knew he would have to make one key modification to his new wife - and this would be the start of nightmare  
for the poor, unborn Newman.  
  
Soon after her birth, at which she already appeared to be at least 14 in human years, she had an operation - at Alex's  
request & expense. There was absolutely nothing wrong with the Newman; she was in top operating order, & ready  
to go home. But Alex couldn't have his Newman wife /i like a Newman. So, soon after he signed all the  
appropriate forms & checked out the Newman, the operation was performed at a secret clinic, by a doctor who really  
only had a degree to treat cats or dogs.  
  
Her ears were "clipped" perfectly, & no one could tell that it had been done. As soon as the scalpel had been laid  
aside to be sterilized, another instrument was picked up. This one was a low-grade laser-beam projector, & was used  
to burn the sides of the newly clipped ears, to curl them like humans. It was also performed perfectly, even the doctor  
had never had to perform such an operation on any Newmen. Akemi healed. Her memory of one of the first events of  
her life faded. But, she never forgot the fear. Or the cruel smile of the man she would spend much of her life with. She  
also never forgot the pain from the whole thing. You see, Akemi received no tranquilizers - Alex couldn't afford it, of  
course.   
  
Akemi rolled over into the shade. She needed a 'mate, then maybe a nap. She unsnapped a pocket on her tight shorts  
& pulled out a tiny capsule from a larger green canister. After pulling the two ends of the pill, a tiny cake-like square  
popped into her palm. She tossed into her mouth, relishing the sweet, tart taste of the medicine. Her Resta technique  
was high enough to adequately heal her, but the 'mate tasted so good! She smiled a little as she searched the skies  
for interesting clouds. Alex had taught her this amusing activity once at a picnic. The smile faded a bit at this  
memory.  
  
Of course, not all the "activities" Alex had taught her had been so fun.  
  
As soon as the Newman had stepped in the door of her new home, Alex had slammed the door, then torn off the  
oversized cotton dress that the lab had put on her. Alex of course, had a brand new, custom talored wardrobe for her  
(to uphold the image he was inventing for his "wife"), but he hadn't bothered to bring anything to the lab. She left in  
the generic dress of all normal Newmen.  
  
And so began her life.  
  
End Author's Note...  
The next chapter should be up within the week... Hopefully. 


	2. Remembering

Author's Note...  
Hi again... all one of you. lol I'm only kidding! Any reveiw is great! This chapter get a big violent (poor Akemi) &  
also a bit sexual in nature. Please be sure you can handle that. Please enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer..  
(See the first chapter.)  
  
Chapter 2: Remembering  
  
"What is my name?" The girl asked, not noticing her perfect nakedness.  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"Please... What is my name?" Her eyes closed a little. She understood that she had been told to ask this as soon as  
possible.  
  
Alex easily slapped the young Newman to the floor. Even though they had super-strength compared to their human  
forefathers, they still had to learn to use it. The girl starred at him from the floor, shocked more than truly hurt. All  
she had learned of humans while in her development chamber... Could it all be a lie? Were humans really cruel - Was  
her master only going to hurt her?   
  
"Get up bitch." Alex's eyes glared at her like twin chips of steel set in stone. "/i."  
  
She pushed herself up from the floor. Was that her name? That strange sounding word he had spoken so harshly, &  
with no respect at all? Would all address her so callously, as though she had done wrong?   
  
"Bitch?", she stood back up & looked in his eyes curiously. "Is that my name?"  
  
A cruel sneer cut across Alex's face, & he chuckled. "No, I suppose that would not do. You are, after all, Ganymead  
royalty." He chuckled again. "But that must wait, for you see, my dear, there is a much more pressing matter." He  
grabbed her about the waist & jerked her towards him. She nearly stumbled, but came willingly. She knew no better.  
  
She quietly looked into his eyes, calculating whether or not he was really her master. Perhaps he was only a  
malicious worker, a underling of her true master. She blinked, waiting for him to make another move. Apparently, to  
Alex, this was a sign of defiance. He would have no defiance from a being he had brought into creation. He would  
only accept meek obedience, & total devotion. And of course... submission.  
  
He smirked, & made a small noise in the back of his throat. It may have been a small chuckle, or perhaps a growl of  
want. With three fingers he lifted her chin a bit higher. "You remind me of a lovely model I once fucked. This was a  
few years ago, mind you, she's dead now, the whore. Overdose, of course. They found her in a hotel bathroom,  
covered in puke, shit, who knows what else." He waved his other arm about, & laughed at this moment. The Newman  
only stared, absorbing all the information. "Overdose" seemed to be a cause of death in humans. It takes place in  
"hotel bathroom".   
  
Alex continued to rant on. "She was beautiful however. Not that beauty will get much more than screwed by another  
beautiful person. To get power, wealth, fame - you need more than just skin-deep beauty! You need cunning. And  
the desire to get there." He tilted his head at the young Newman, who looked enthralled. she was learning so much  
about human nature! Just his gestures alone conveyed tomes worth of information. "So, I will name you something  
appropriate, something that will convey your skin-deep value."  
  
The young Newman's thoughts froze. A name. A name for her... only her.  
  
"Yeah, so... Hm... What shall it be? How about... Jezebel Hallenday." Another smirk.   
  
"Jez... -abel. Jezzzz-aaaah-belllll." The young Newman sounded it out a few more times, getting it to feel comfortable  
on her lips & tounge, making sure to never forget it. It was her's forever. She nodded then, confirming to that this  
must be her master, & that her name was Jezebel Hallenday.  
  
Alex only raised an eyebrow at her antics - & at her perfect body. Her hair shone a lovely, white-blonde. She stood at  
just about 5"7, with measurements of 38", 27", 30". And those would never change, no matter how much she ate or  
did not eat. She curved in all the right places, & bulged in just the right spots. And this also just so happened to  
drive his urges into overdrive. "Right then, you're named, & I'm randy as hell. This way, my newlywed!" He feigned a  
smile & bowed at the foot of the massive staircase. Jezebel stepped forward cautiously, making sure it was a  
command to go upstairs. Alex grabbed her arm, & literally ran up the stairs, taking two at a time. Jezebel found it easy  
to keep up.  
  
Once at the top, Alex turned sharply, then into a large hallway. At the end, a elevator descended, & they then rose to  
the third floor, which was his private quarters. Jezebel was pulled directly to his large bedroom, then flung onto the  
bed. There, quite unceremoniously, she was raped repeatedly. Although, it couldn't really be "rape", because she  
never said "no", or protested in anyway. She saw no reason for him to wish to procreate with her, but still did not  
stop him. She could have flung him off her, right through the wall well over fifteen feet away. Instead, she laid there,  
was tossed into different angles several times, & listened to his various grunts & groans. She was learning an awful  
lot today. 


	3. Reliving

Authors Note...  
  
Hi! Well, it took longer than I thought it would - I just couldn't find a proper place to end it! I like how this story is  
  
going though, really well. It's going to be fairly long, as I want to explain her early life, & perhaps a new romantic  
  
interest for the present Akemi. PSO needs more of that kinda thing, in my opinion - for the lay-days! lol ;) I am a  
  
lady, actually. And, the past Akemi must slowly turn into a hardened bad-ass! Whooo, go girl! ^_~  
  
In this chapter, I've hidden a sort of Easter Egg... Dontcha just love those things - well, at least in stories; the real  
  
ones are impossible to find! Anyhow, yes - an Easter Egg! It's from a book... a funny, futuristic spacey book! ^_^  
  
You'll know it right away if you've read it. Anyhow, this note is too long! Just read this chapter, & enjoy. Reviews  
  
are appreciated, but not begged for. n.n'  
  
The Life One Lives  
  
Chapter 3: Reliving  
  
Akemi sighed. What a mess her life had been. Not even a real life. Just a existence brought on by a mortal who  
  
desired a play-slave. What a mess.  
  
She rolled onto her side & gazed at the meadow stretching out before her. A few trees, shrubs, patches of wild  
  
flowers dotted it here & there. A tranquil steam ran through a corner of it, near a set of electrified doors. All was  
  
peaceful - since she had slain all the beasts.   
  
The source of all Evil on the planet Ragol, Dark Falz, had been killed five months ago by a motley duo of three  
  
Forces, then all remains shipped off into space in the same ship he came in. Akemi had been a hunter at the time  
  
of "the Defeat", as the holiday was called now, but had never actually been able to get past "the Ruins", which was  
  
the space ship Falz had arrived in. She had always been forced to teleport out, rather than be slaughtered by the  
  
spirit out shoots of the god of destruction.  
  
The day the shuttles had literally drug the old "coffin" of Falz off the planet had been a strange day indeed. Almost  
  
everyone had a different opinion of what should be done with the gigantic structure. Some wanted it kept as a  
  
memorial to the victory of humans of adversity, or some such nonsense. Others wanted it blown up. Neither of  
  
these plans would work for the same reason - it was huge, & in the middle of the planet. So, the Principal of Ragol  
  
himself decreed that it would be shot back into space. These sparked a debate of weather or not Falz could take root  
  
on another planet, & come back to life. After all, everyone agreed that Ragol was not the dark god's first home.  
  
The coffin left Ragol.   
  
Now, she was serving what the Hunter's Guild referred to as "patrol duty". Actually, it was mostly just moving  
  
from one area to another, killing things. Currently, she was in section Forest 1, section A. She was the only hunter  
  
in the A quadrant, & it was pretty taxing. Boomas always seemed to attack in anywhere from groups of only the  
  
loner weakling, or five or ten stronger, older boomas. And -that- was were you could run into some trouble. Akemi  
  
had quite a few scars to show that little fact.  
  
She didn't see much reason in killing the animals around here. The nearest settlement was over ten miles away.  
  
And since the defeat of Dark Falz, the animals had all been reverting back to their original forms. While some  
  
remained vicious (like the "Boomas"), others were being kept as pets - like the once deadly wolves, & cute rappies.  
  
Some species that couldn't de-evolve back to normal, simply died - like the huge Mothmants.   
  
She sighed, & grabbed her daggers. After flicking them on & off a few times to check that their photon battery  
  
didn't need recharged, she got to her feet. The area seemed clear of all beasts, except the peaceful yellow & blue  
  
butterflies that seemed to frequent the forest. But, you could never be too safe... "Well, guess it's back to base..."  
  
She tapped a button on her MAG, then said in a loud voice, "Base, this is HUnewearl Akemi Chi, section ID  
  
PINKAL, in Forest Quadrant A, requesting permission to teleport. Over."   
  
She released the button, then waited a few moments before repeating her message; the teleport hub was always  
  
really busy & refused to have more than three people working the radio at a time. Finally someone crackled back to  
  
her, "Permission to teleport granted Hunter." She snorted 'finally' in an annoyed voice, then yelled the spell  
  
"RYUKER!" outloud, disturbing several birds. A bright blue dancing ring of lights appeared & she walked into  
  
them. After turning off her daggers & putting her MAG to sleep, she teleported with just a thought & a bright flash  
  
of light.  
  
Teleporting is a simple action really. While this may seem impossible, it's true. All you really have to do is displace  
  
your very cells into the atoms they are composed of, then consciously think them to another place. The only reason  
  
that man took so long to discover this, is because man naturally thinks everything must be complicated &  
  
scientific. He is unable to accept that his body is composed of the base structures, just like everything in his world.  
  
Why, even the Ryuker spell is unnecessary. It simply makes it all happen faster. The light attaches to the atoms, &  
  
rushes them to the desired point of travel. It also gives man something scientific, concrete, to believe in. Forces can  
  
teleport at will however.  
  
While teleporting, it is best advised to keep one's "eyes" closed. You don't really have eyes while teleporting, but by  
  
"opening" what should be your eyes, you may go mad. Akemi knew this, & wisely kept her's closed.  
  
"Are you alright miss?" A man wearing a orange jumpsuit & dark, tinted goggles asked her.  
  
"Uhhhh..." Akemi blinked several times, getting used to being together again, & trying to get to her feet. The man  
  
backed off, then got back to his work - getting hunters back up on their feet, & off the teleport hub.   
  
Shaking her head slightly, she shoved her way into the mob of one of the thousands of cities now on Ragol. Most  
  
consisted of about 1 million inhabitants & about 2 million shopping districts. All looked much like the ones found  
  
on the Pioneer ships however, & Akemi often got deja vu just walking to a café for breakfast or something equally  
  
mundane & everyday. Now, she quietly made her way towards the local guild of her "home" town - Ursa Beta  
  
Minor.  
  
Ursa Beta Minor was not really a large town, which lent to it's name partially. The "Ursa" & "Beta" part however,  
  
no one really knew what the hell that all meant. So, when someone refers to a town called "Minor", it's Ursa Beta  
  
Minor. This tiny hub consists of only about 200,000 organisms (androids not included), & over 15,000 shops for  
  
their shopping pleasure - not to mention a rather large & famous publishing house.  
  
  
  
"Hello ma'am, please try our new line of healing products, designed especially for a lady hunter like yourself!", a  
  
pink & creme colored "female" android wearing a lovely maid-like outfit holding a silver tray loaded with what  
  
appeared to be truffles & tea, chirped her way. Akemi glanced once, then again - "Hey! You're, um... you're that  
  
android that helped me out in the forest not so long ago!"  
  
The robot looked at her blankly, then with a whir she replied. "Oh! I'm Eleanor! Um... Akemi Chi right? How nice  
  
to see you again!" She nearly dropped her platter of test products, before straightening back to her cute semi-bow  
  
stance. The robot was a fairly new model, & had excellent emotion capability, designed by the renowned doctor  
  
Montague. Akemi giggled, then took a tiny lime-frosted cake from a emerald green china plate. It looked like a  
  
fairly tasty cake, unlike normal mates - they're shaped like a pill & are green. "And, er... what is this supposed to  
  
be?"  
  
With a few whirs & clicks, Eleanor shifted into full sales person mode. "That delicious treat you hold in your hand  
  
is the newest wave in quick, on the go healing! Designed to look, & taste! like a petite fours, your taste glands &  
  
body will thank you!" With a short bow, & a twirl the android finished her sales pitch - & happened to fling all the  
  
pastries & tea onto an unsuspecting hunter behind her.  
  
"Ah, what the hell?!" He whirled around, glaring & clenching his jaws. He was a big guy, obviously a muscle-  
  
head. "You stupid bitch, it was you wasn't it?!", he growled at Eleanor. The android shook in fear. "Please sir, I'm  
  
so sorry - it was an accident! Let me help you clean your - "  
  
" You think you're so goddamn funny!", he snarled, not even listening to the poor robot. "I'll teach you to fuck  
  
with me, you goddamn bitch!" He grabbed for the front of her creamy apron, but Eleanor jumped backwards.  
  
Akemi stumbled back & braced Eleanor before she fell on top of her. She had dropped the tray on which the cakes  
  
had been on & all the pretty plates shattered. By now, they had the whole teleport stopped, & a large crowd  
  
gathered around them, dead silent.  
  
"Oh my, sir, I'm so sorry!" The androids frame trembled in fear, her face showing total fear - just as human as  
  
anyone's. Akemi stepped forward, getting Eleanor behind her, & safe. Her shock was gone & replaced with anger.  
  
"HEY! Who the hell do you think you're talking to buddy? It was an accident, you jerk!"   
  
The hunter snarled, then tried to knock her aside with one large beefy arm, wanting to tear the pink 'bot to pieces.  
  
Akemi deftly grabbed his arm, swung herself behind him using his momentum against him & had him pinned  
  
under her butt with his face to the floor in less than a second. Her daggers had flown from their twin holsters &  
  
flicked on, landing near the edge of the crowd. That was okay - she wouldn't need them in this fight. She just  
  
hoped no one would steal them - they were level 99 & practically priceless.  
  
She twisted his arm in her's, & grinned at the small whine of pain. Size & strength meant nothing in the face of  
  
cool logic. "Alright now asshole, you're covered in cake & other crap, & pinned by a girl half your size - ready to  
  
be calm?" He struggled to get up, & Akemi quickly applied more pressure to his elbow joint, enticing a shriek  
  
more befitting a little girl than a man of his might.   
  
"That's right", Akemi sighed sweetly, "Scream baby, scream. Maybe I'll even let you up without dislocating your  
  
arm..." She winked at Eleanor, who couldn't believe her eyes. The crowd simply stared, a few commenting on 'can  
  
you believe this girl', & 'wow, I wonder if she's gonna break his arm...". In the distance a siren sounded; one of  
  
the teleport hub officers had called the cops.  
  
Akemi released his arm, then chopped his neck with a hand too fast to really even see. She stood then, cooly  
  
looking down at the hunter. "Alright, now I think you'll be able to relax." She smirked, then looked to Eleanor.  
  
"El, I really think this guy needs to be cleaned up a little. And oh yeah...", she glanced down at him. "You lose my  
  
friend her job over this, I'll find out - & I won't be nearly as lenient next time."   
  
The android nodded, then ran over & began mopping at his rather shabby hunter jumpsuit & armor. Akemi  
  
stepped towards the audience, & they as a collective stepped back. She raised an eyebrow, then took another step -  
  
the audience parted then. She began to walk through it, then stopped.  
  
"Hold it ma'am. We might have a problem here." A cop stood before her, his hand laying on his pistol. "Assume  
  
the unarmed position, please." He said this all very cooly, but his hand never strayed from his gun. Akemi nodded,  
  
then got to her knees. She slowly put her hands on the floor. "Oh shit..."  
  
End Author's Note...  
  
Yay, another chapter done! I didn't like how it flowed in some places. The fight scene didn't seem right - I suck at  
  
writing those. lol Awww... poor Akemi - she's getting arrested. I think the love interest may show up in the next  
  
chapter. And, more reminiscing on her part - Alex is gonna continue being an ass, but Akemi is going to change a  
  
smidgin...   
  
  
  
In case you couldn't find the Easter Egg, it was the bit about her city being named "Ursa Beta Minor" & having a  
  
"large publishing company". These are both references to "The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy", by Douglas  
  
Adams. This is a very funny book, & it inspired me (along with my PSO obsession!) to write science fiction-type  
  
stuff. Until next time, ja ne! 


End file.
